


Mabel starts it

by hanabi5



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (not in this fanfic at least), Comfort, Embarrassment, First Period, Gen, Menstruation, No Incest, Puberty, Siblings, Twins, god i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: A story of Mabel's first period.





	Mabel starts it

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what im doing with my life anymore

-Wake up, kids! We're already on the Mystery Shack. -Dipper heard his Grunkle saying, waking up. 

They had done a little travel during the day, and it took lo ger than expected to get home, so the twins fell asleep in the car. 

-We're going out in a minute, lemme just wake Mabel up.

-Okay. -Said Stan, getting out of the car.

Dipper looked down to his sister, who was still sleeping peacefully, using his lap as a pillow. 

-Mabes, wake up. We need to get out of the car. -He said, poking her cheek.

-Uhn? We arrived already? -She said, sleepy.

-Yeah, Sleeping Beauty. -He joked. -Now come on, get up so we can go inside.

Mabel opened the door, getting out while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Dipper noticed something on the back of her skirt, but it was fast, so he wasn't sure. He looked at Mabel's seat, just to see a generous-sized red stain in it. 

"IS THAT BLOOD???" -He thought.

-Dipper? Aren't you getting out of the car? -Mabel asked, already a few meters far from the car.

-Sure, but can you come here for a second?

-Why?

-Just come here.

Mabel walked back, stopping at the front of the door.

-What is it, brobro? -She smiled.

-Can you turn around.

-You're acting weird, Dipper, what's going on? -she asked, turning around right after.

There it was. Her skirt, originally pink, was completely stained by blood. Dipper's eyes went wide, and he screamed:

-MABEL, YOU'RE BLEEDING!

-What?! -She asked, turning around again and finally noticing the red stain on the car's seat. 

Her eyes went wide as well, as she realized what was that blood. She really didn't want this to be happening: She didn't even had Wendy to help her!

-Did you get hurt? -He asked, worried.

Mabel didn't answer him, she just kept looking at the stain, wishing this wasn't happening.

-I'll go tell Grunkle Stan that you're hurt! -Dipper said, getting out of the car.

-NO! -Mabe grabbed his hand to stop him. -I'm... I'm not hurt, so there's no need to tell Grunkle Stan about it.

-So how do you explain this blood?

Mabel stared at her brother for some seconds, and then just ran inside the shack, locking herself in the first bathroom she found.

-GRUNKLE STAN! MABEL IS HURT! -Dipper screamed, as soon as he found his uncle.

-WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? -He asked.

-There was blood on her skirt and on the car, and she locked herself in the bathroom. She won't tell me what happened!

-Ah... well, you see... -Stan tried to explain, after realizing what happened. -She's not hurt, so you don't need to worry about it.

-So you know what happened to her?

-J-Just tell her that if she needs anything I can buy it anytime she wants, okay? Now wait patiently and ask her later. -He said, quickly getting out of there.

Dipper was even more confused. He knocked the bathroom door:

-M-Mabes? Are you okay? 

No answer.

-Please, I just wanna help. Open the door.

After some seconds, he heard the door being unlocked, so he opened it, finding a Mabel sitting on the floor, with tears on her eyes.

-D-Do you know what's happening? I talked to Stan and he seemed to know, too.

-You told Grunkle Stan?! -She panicked.

-Sorry... I didn't know what else I could do. He asked to tell you that if you want him to buy you something, he can go out when you want... or something like that.

Mabel sighed. 

Dipper sat on her side, silently. He was really worried about his sister, but he didn't want to force her to tell him, so he tried for the last time:

-Don't you wanna tell me what's going on? You know you can tell me anything.

-It's embarrassing... -She said. -I'm fine okay? You don't need to worry.

-Then, why are you crying?

-That's because... Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't laugh, okay?

-Of course.

-I... I got my period. And I have no idea about what should I do, because mom still haven't talked about this with me. I guess she expected for it to happen when we were back to Piedmont.

-Oh my gosh, how was I so stupid? It was obvious, I'm just so stupi- He stopped, realizing that this wasn't helping her at all. -Uhm, okay... did you bring any... higiene products to Gravity Falls?

She signed "no" with her head.

-So you can ask Stan to buy you some. 

-No way! It's too embarrassing!

-Well, he already knows about what's happening, but I can ask him if you'd want. Even though I don't think you should be embarrassed.

-Thank you, Dip. -She said, smilling.

-You're welcome. Now, go take a shower while Stan gets out, okay? You can call me if you need anything. 

She nodded. 

Dipper got out of the bathroom, closing the door. He walked down the stairs, as he thought:

"Why does she already have her period and I don't even have a sign of entenring through puberty?"


End file.
